


Fuc Him Inside

by LiXuanqing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, OOC, Rape, rough sex?, 一辆小破车, 主要是个人醒脾（, 半强制/强制, 就是很ooc啦, 我写得还是很烂哈哈哈！！, 有点强奸的意思, 虽然但是我真的好喜欢看华爹强上Alex哦（, 还是注意避雷 有轻微强奸的意思？, 音乐剧背景？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiXuanqing/pseuds/LiXuanqing
Summary: 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看我充满恶趣味和粗俗的title！！！！这就是一辆小破车，没啥好summarize的，原曲是Meet Me Inside，是从这里衍生出来滴果然只要你够黄Hamilton里每一首歌都可以开车（什么
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 35
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

> _ "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!!!" _
> 
> _ "Go home，Alexander." _
> 
> _ "That's an order from your commander." _
> 
> _ "Sir...?" _
> 
> _ "GO,HOME." _

Alex愣住了。

Washington，这个向来有着非凡克制力的男人，从来没有对Alex发过这么大的火。

Washington一脸阴沉，径直转身回到了桌前，开始忙着工作。而Alex呆站在一旁，仿佛他不存在。

走？

他不可能走。

Alexander，一个私生子，一个什么都没有的穷小子，靠着家乡的资助来到了这片土地。他努力学习博览群书，把握时机从不放过一切机会……他现在 _终于_ 在战争中步步高升成为了Washington的得力助手，终于有机会去证明自己，去为自己赢得地位与名誉，而眼前的 _这个男人_ ，这个他尊敬又景仰的，这个可以给予他机会的男人，却命令他回家？

Alex有点恍惚地走到了门口，一个念头闪过他的脑海。

他知道，不止女人， _男人也为他着迷。_

注意到身边人影的Washington烦躁地一挥手，头也不抬，语气冰冷："我不想重复第二遍。"

_"Sir."_

Alex轻声喊道。

Washington有些不耐烦地把手头的东西推开，扭头，抬眼——

他怔住了。

明明已经是青年的Alex，身板却瘦弱似十几岁的少年。他的红发散乱的披在肩上，撩过锁骨，胸部的乳头肉眼可见的挺立。Alex的腰细得不可思议，看起来与束了腰的淑女别无两样。衣服的勒痕清晰可见，在他偏白的皮肤上留下了一道道红印。

Alex就这么全裸的站在Washington眼前。

"你做什么-"

"Sir，"Alex在Washington震惊之余，径直跨坐到了Washington的大腿上。他几乎毫无羞耻地用双臂环上Washington的脖子，让二人的距离近到 _只_ 剩下灼热的吐息，"让我留下。"

Washington一时无法思考，他甚至不知道把自己滞在空中的手放在哪里才更为妥当。Alex离他该死的近，近到他感觉下一秒就要 _吻上_ 自己的副官。他无法忽视Alex坐在他腿上的重量，热度隔着大腿的布料传了过来，而Alex的下体就这么直接挨着他的小腹——Alex还有几缕红发钻入了他的领口， _搔痒_ 万分。

"马上离开，Alex。"Washington为Alex违抗军令的大胆举动感到愤怒，他的声音低沉而粗粝，好像除了身为长官的怒火，还藏着点别的什么。

"Sir..."

Alex搂着Washington的脖子，把自己贴得更近。他软软的双唇蹭着Washington的耳垂，呢喃着。

像一个 _婊子_ 。

“离开，Alexander。”Washington的声音带着危险的沙哑，“ _最后一次_ 警告。”

Alex微微扬了扬嘴角，再次选择无视Washington的命令。

Washington能拿他 _怎么办_ 呢？他知道Washington一向把他视为己出，一向以父亲的身份自居。Alex当然 _讨厌_ 这个男人总是喊自己son，也当然 _痛恨_ Washington总是以他的权力向Alex施压或是发号施令——

但是，Alex大可以利用这一点。利用Washington那莫名其妙的、总爱以父亲自居的 _保护欲。_

Alex的手滑到Washington的脸侧，极具暗示意味的，慢悠悠地往下游走。他近乎随心所欲地撩过Washington的下巴，喉结，语调是Washington从未亲耳听见过的轻浮：“Sir，只要让我留下，我马上出去。”

Alex是个 _婊子_ ，想来军营里应该没有人不知道。

当然，他不是那种出卖身体盈利的婊子——他只是放荡又放浪，一头卷卷的红发让他看起来像一朵炽热的玫瑰。他喜欢调情，喜欢展现自己的魅力，更喜欢看见别人 _臣服_ 于自己的魅力之下。这种感觉很好，不是么？他知道女人们喜欢他彬彬有礼谈吐文雅的模样，更知道男人们喜欢他佻达轻浮的模样。他潇潇洒洒地走过去，淑女们想得到他的心，士兵们只想操他，但从来没有人可以得到他。从来没有人可以 _征服_ 他。

Washington看着Alex，没有说话。他只是眸色一深，结实有力的双手突然握住了Alex的腰。

Alex敏感地一颤，有一丝慌乱地对上了Washington的双眼。

_情欲。_

深不见底的 _情欲_ 。

比他见过的任何人都要 _疯狂_ 的情欲。

在那一瞬间，Alex意识到自己似乎打错了如意算盘，他霎时失去了他向来牢牢紧握手中的主导权。

而他现在所做的一切，正毫不留情地把他往深渊的深渊推去。

“Son，我警告过你，”Washington的声音低沉又嘶哑，双手的力道越来越大，“不是吗？”

”Sir？”Alex本能地开始害怕，Washington低哑的嗓音里透着Alex不敢细想的东西。他双手按着Washington的肩膀，扭动着下身，企图从Washington的身上下来。

但Alex只听见Washington一声冷笑，一只手猛地摁住了他的后脑。他的下唇被Washington咬住，疼得他双手死死抓着Washington的上衣。Washington粗鲁地吻着Alex，咬着他的唇瓣直至血红，舌头毫不客气地撬开Alex的牙关，径直入侵了他的口腔。Washington肆意翻搅着，Alex的舌头被他的长官吮吸着，这突如其来的猛烈的吻让Alex大脑一片空白，甚至无法呼吸。Washington不像是亲吻，更像是在 _侵占_ 着某座城池，粗鲁，野蛮，不留任何余地。

等Washington终于松口时，Alex已经是一团糟。

羞耻让他满脸通红，眼角甚至泛着泪光。他的嘴唇被Washington亲咬到红肿，而唾液就那么挂在嘴角。长时间的亲吻让Alex几乎要缺氧，他大口地喘着气，眼神有些涣散，完全没意识到双手仍然紧扒着Washington的外套。

Washington毫不掩饰自己的满意之情，用手摸了摸Alex的头。

“Good boy。”他说。

Alex马上恼怒地抬起头，甩开了Washington的手。他攒着Washington的衣领，咬牙道：“让我走。”

Washington挑了挑眉，那神情就像在看一只 _小狗_ 龇牙咧嘴。这更激怒了Alex，没有人，从来没有人敢这么对他。他从来都是主导者，从来都是对方臣服于他—— _从来都是。_

Washington把手慢慢地移到了Alex的尾椎之下，狠狠捏了一把Alex的臀肉，惹得Alex再次不满地瞪了一眼他的长官。

“我 _警告_ 过你。“Washington语调懒散，那副居高临下的神情就像是Alex已经被他牢牢掌握在手中。

“而且，”Washington从Alex的背后一路摸到Alex的小腹，指尖掠过Alex‘s的顶端，轻声道，“都这么 _硬_ 了，不是吗？”

Alex一个激灵，脸红到了耳尖。他低头躲开Washington略带戏谑的眼神，Washington能看见他发间露出的红红的耳尖与颤抖的睫毛。

“这只是……这只是生理反应。”Alex倔强地辩驳。他从来没有经历过如此充满侵略性的吻。他不可能承认，这让他舒服得快要在Washington怀里化成 _一滩水。_

“是吗。”Washington轻哼，“或许我可以帮你解决一下。”

“不，sir……！”Alex慌忙抬头，在用手抓住Washington的手腕之前，自己挺立的下体却已经被紧紧握住。

Alex只觉得一阵电流通过全身，忍不住颤抖。

Washington再次吻上Alex红肿的双唇，不同于方才的粗野，这一次的吻更绵长，更细腻，更像…… _情人。_

Washington一边吻着Alex，一边用手上下套弄着。他细细地吻着Alex，粗糙的指尖不时轻扫顶端，把Alex数声微小的喘息悉数吞入，只剩下含糊不清的支吾。

“这就要射了吗？”

Washington注意到Alex抓着衣服的手越来越用力，双腿紧紧夹着Washington的胯间。Alex克制地喘着气，尽力不让Washington察觉到自己到底有多兴奋。Washington布着老茧的手摩擦着他的下体，那种粗粝的触感是Alex从未享受过的快感。他确实放荡——可他一点也不想在Washington面前表现一丝屈服。

Washington用手捏住Alex的脸颊，强迫Alex抬起头看着他。这双漂亮的眼睛已经被泪水填满，即便如此却依旧难掩他的倔强与不甘。看起来，Alex不会那么轻易屈服于欲望。

Alex把头埋进Washington的颈窝，他即将高潮，而他一点也不想被Washington看见这副模样。浑浊的精液落在了他的小腹和Washington的衣服上，Alex大口喘着气，胸膛上下起伏，脸上布满红晕。

“你满意了吗？”Alex的声音里还残留着高潮后的疲惫与喑哑。他把头就那么靠在Washington的胸膛上，红发凌乱。“我可以走了吗？”

Washington疼爱地摸了摸Alex后颈，像父亲一样轻吻Alex的头顶。

然后他双手扶着Alex的腰，提胯向上一顶。

Alex又是一颤，抬眼看向Washington的眼神称得上是惊恐。

“我还硬着呢，son。”

Washington说。

“不，sir，求你了，让我离开……”Alex可以说是哀求着，眼睛红红的，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇还有点肿，哀求着Washington放过他。

Washington耸肩。

“我 _警告_ 过你。”

他开始解皮带。


	2. Chapter 2

Alex很难不害怕。

他早该想到的...Washington，这个一米九的男人，身材高大，四肢健壮，手指粗长… _显然_ ，他的下面也非常 _符合比例。_

但是，就算他已经有了心理准备，当Alex隔着一层布料感受到那份炽热时，他还是忍不住颤栗。

虽然Alex从不与男人做爱，但是偶尔大家也会互相用手帮帮忙。他见过别人的，见过不少，可他从来没见过这么大的…

这放进去会死吧…

虽然Alex只是很快地瞥了一眼，但Washington仍然敏锐地捕捉到了Alex眼中的那份惊异。

“怎么，Alex，”Washington看着眼前逞强地直视着自己的男孩，微微低头，语气里满是戏谑，“还符合你的期望吗？听说只有我才可以找你，是吗？”

Alex身形一僵，几乎是瞬间别开了眼。他的脸再次通红，甚至漫上微微发抖的指尖。

该死…… _Washington是怎么知道的？_

曾有很多士兵追求Alex，早上在宿舍门口堵他的路，吃饭时凑到他身旁摸他大腿，难得可以洗个澡时居然还有人想来让他口…Alex烦不胜烦，终于在某一天晚上喝酒时，对某一个企图让Alex帮他口的士兵大吼“等你他妈的有 _General_ 那么大时再来找我”。

然后全场安静了。

好吧，Alex必须承认那 _真的_ 只是酒后胡言乱语（虽然当他真正见识到的时候觉得这非常他妈的正确），那之后来骚扰他的人确实变少了一点，但显然很多人只是把这个当玩笑……所以， _这他妈是怎么传到Washington的耳中的？？？_

全军营上下都知道Alex是个婊子，除了Washington…… _本该_ 是这样的！

“Alex？”Washington低沉的嗓音过分亲密地喊着他的副官，用大拇指摩挲着Alex的脸颊，并且用手指撬开他红肿禁闭的上下唇，“是不是应该帮我？”

Alex没有说话，睫毛一直在颤动。

他必须拿回主导权。

“Your Excellency，”Alex张嘴的那一刻，用舌尖带着挑逗舔舐着Washington粗糙的手指，方才的羞耻与惊慌一扫而空。他的眼里闪着狡黠与轻蔑，此刻已是毫无畏惧地注视着Washington略带惊讶的双眼，“我只用嘴，就能让您高潮。”

Washington有点意外于Alex的倔强，没想到即便到了这一步Alex也依旧不选择屈服。

但这 _很好。_

Washington扬了一扬嘴角。

Alex很快会在他的身下求饶…… _很快。_

“你可以试试。”Washington的声音依旧四平八稳，但若是仔细听，也不难听出一份极为克制的 _狂热。_ 他饶有兴致地看着Alex，抽出的手指沾满了Alex的唾液。

Alex不屑地舔了舔嘴角，仿佛他是这场游戏 _必然的_ 赢家。他从Washington身上下来，双腿分开跪着，臀部微微翘起，腰部下陷，像 _婊子_ 一样跪在了Washington的跨间。

Alex咬了咬唇，抬头看了一眼Washington——那双眼过于深沉，以至于Alex仅仅一瞟便有点心慌马乱——他看着那凸起的形状，克制住自己下意识颤抖的双手，扒开了那一层粗糙的布料。

即便Alex自己也有，可是当Washington的下体就那么赫然出现在自己眼前时，Alex还是下意识倒吸了一口凉气。

Alex几乎要 _嫉妒_ 了……为什么Washington这么 _大_ ？

Washington的手伸了过来，Alex企图躲开，但仍然被揪住了头发。他吃痛地皱眉，随后发现自己的头发散开，披在自己的肩上。他抬头看Washington，只见后者把Alex用来绑头发的绿色绸缎绕在指关节，送到唇边落下一个轻吻。

Washington居高临下地看着Alex，说：“继续， _son。_ ”

Washington的这个吻让Alex莫名其妙的心跳加速。他躲开Washington赤裸裸的注视，转而低头专注于眼前的物体，凑近，试探般如小猫一样伸出了舌尖。

他能感受到Washington的颤动。

和 _那些男人_ 一样。

无论再怎么强势，再怎么威风，只要他一张嘴……没有谁不 _臣服_ 于他。

_不过如此。_

Alex侧着头细细地舔舐着，从顶端滑到根部，含着Washington的睾丸，吮吸，挑逗，又用舌尖在顶部打转……他闭上了眼，几乎能在脑中勾勒出Washington下体上每一根青筋的走向。

Washington每一次急促的呼吸，每一次突然粗重的喘息，每一次轻微的颤抖，都被Alex牢牢掌握着。他抬起眼，略带得意地望向Washington。他期望着看到这个向来沉稳的男人的失态，看到这个冷静克制的男人的冲动与破绽，看到这个总是高高在上的男人的 _臣服——_

_炽热。_

Washington的眼中只有 _炽热。_

足以点燃Alex浑身上下的 _炽热。_

在那一瞬间，Alex只觉得自己已经被这个男人在脑海中操了 _无数次。_

_不，不应该是这样——_

当Alex后知后觉地飞快收回目光时，一切都晚了。

他这才真正的意识到，当站在Washington的面前时，主导权从来都是他的 _自以为是。_

那条缠绕在Washington指尖的缎带此时环上了Alex的脖子，Washington像牵狗一样拽着缎带的末端，把Alex狠狠往前一拽。Alex猝不及防，原本只吞入了顶端，现在却被迫吞入大半。Alex难受地呜咽了两声，努力张大嘴巴，好包容这过分巨大的物体。Washington的双手插入Alex的发间，扶着他的后脑，毫不留情地把他往自己身下按。

太大了。

深喉的痛苦有如呛水般让人难受，Alex被逼得眼泪都掉了出来，拼命用手推着Washington企图退出来。

但是游戏一旦开始了，自然不会轻易结束。

Washington抓着Alex的头发，粗鲁地扯着他，强迫他含承受着自己进进出出的阴茎。Alex的嘴确实无比美味，而眼角泛红、掉着眼泪的他更是一幅难得的风景。Washington满意地看着Alex吞吐着自己的下体，这偌大的房间里只听得Alex的啜泣与呜咽，还有Washington带着满足的低沉的叹息。

Washington加快了频率，毫无怜悯地操着Alex的嘴。每一下深入都能听见Alex的抽噎声，每一次抽出都能看见Alex唇边晶莹的银丝。Alex皱着眉，眼睫毛早就被泪水沾湿。他的红发被Washington粗鲁地扯着，零零落落地散在肩头。

“Sir……sir……”

Alex扒拉着Washington的裤子，口齿不清地求着Washington慢一点。他已经 _一塌糊涂_ 了。含着Washington的下体，满脸涨红，眼泪止不住地往下掉。他不在乎什么 _臣服_ 与否了——他只想 _停下_ ，他只想Washington _放过_ 他。

“看来你的嘴还不能满足我。”

Washington松开了手，好让Alex终于能呼吸到一口新鲜的空气。Alex干咳了好几下，大口地喘着气，用手背抹去嘴角的唾液。他不无怨恨地看着Washington，似乎很想说什么，但还是沉默了。

Washington看着Alex，耸耸肩，抬了抬下巴示意道：“继续，son。”

“已经够了。”Alex的声音有点沙哑，还带着一丝愠意。

“是吗？”Washington看了一眼自己仍然高挺的下体，直直地注视着Alex，“还没结束，son。”

“我说，”Alex咬牙切齿，一字一句说道，“ _已经够了。_ ”

像一条对 _主人_ 龇牙的恶犬。这怎么行呢？

需要一点教训了。

“不要试图 _挑战_ 你的长官，Alexander。”Washington慢条斯理地说着，语气逐渐冰冷，“ _永远不要。_ ”

Washington突然从椅子上起来，单膝落地，一只手径直掐住了Alex纤细脆弱的脖子，并且轻易地将Alex摁倒在地。

“痛……！”毫无防备的Alex重重地倒在地上，一阵眩晕感袭来。

当Alex再度睁眼时，Washington整个人都在他的上方，注视着他，而一只手恰到好处地掐着他的脖子，尚能呼吸。

“结不结束不是你说的算，son。”

Alex甚至难以看清Washington眼里蕴含的东西。他低沉的嗓音在自己耳边响起，像是要把Alex带往地狱。

“我说了……”Alex显然已经恼怒了，“别喊我son。”他双手抓着Washington的手腕，企图把这只手拿开，“你到底想怎样？”

“这还不够明显吗？”

Washington加重了手上的力道，Alex因痛苦而皱起了眉，不得已松开了双手。Washington的另一只手游走到Alex的下方，摩挲着Alex的大腿根内部，一点一点往后穴移去。

“不，sir，你不可以……”Alex猛然意识到Washington _真正的_ 意图，他从来都没想到Washington竟然会做到这一步——不，这太 _荒唐_ 了，这 _必须_ 被阻止。他挣扎着，想抬起双腿去踢Washington。而Washington纹丝不动，远比Alex强壮的双腿压制着他，并且再次加重了手劲。

Alex感到呼吸困难。

他不可置信地看着Washington，发现Washington似乎是认真的。

缺氧让他头脑发涨，Alex必须放弃挣扎以换取必需的氧气。

“你疯了吗，为什么要做到这一步……”Alex的声音里有些无助，重获氧气并没有让他舒服更多，“你难道要……”他顿了顿，声音小得细不可闻，“你难道要 _强奸_ 你的副官？”

Washington低头吻住了Alex。

又是一个漫长的吻。

“Alex，你难道不知道有多少人想操你吗？”

即便Alex知道问题的答案，可是当Washington就这么直白的把问题抛出来时，Alex还是觉得十分难堪。

“所以？”Alex故作镇定地反问。

“我想这么做 _很久_ 了。”

Washington粗哑的说道。

Alex怔住了。

这不可能。

Washington从来都冷静沉稳，从来都不流露自己的情感。他们的每一次交谈，每一次互动，每一个眼神都平平淡淡毫无火花，Alex从未感受到Washington哪怕仅仅一丝渴望。

但是……他突然意识到，Washington望向他的眼神里，是深不见底的情欲。

而他在别人眼里见到的，只有无穷无尽的欲望。

一个“情”字。

尚未等Alex回过神来，Washington再次如饿狼般吻着他，咬着他不堪重负的双唇，疯狂的、近乎残忍地吻着Alex。像是要把Alex的一切都吞入口中，把Alex的所有都收入囊中。Washington的大手分开了Alex的臀瓣，粗长的中指触碰到了Alex从未被人碰过的后穴。他直接把中指插入洞口，惹得Alex猛地弓起了身子。

“好……好奇怪……”Alex挣扎着，双手死死抓着Washington掐着脖子的手，“拿出去……sir……”

对于Alex的哀求，Washington自然充耳不闻。他一点一点深入着手指，感受着来自Alex柔软内壁的挤压。

“Sir……”Alex的哀求里带上了哭腔。异物的侵入让他觉得十分不适且羞耻万分，而且这还是他的长官……他的长官正在地板上用手指操他。

“太紧了，Alex。”Washington低声在Alex耳边说着，把手指抽了出来，吐了一口唾液。

然后径直插入了两根手指。

“Sir…！”Alex无法克制地喊出声，撕裂的痛感让他头皮发麻。他的指甲陷入Washington的手腕，快要抠出血来。眼泪再次不争气地滚落而出，一滴一滴滑下脸侧。

“放松，Alex。”Washington耐着性子说道，“我必须这么做。不然待会你只会更痛。”

“拿出去！”Alex像一只闹腾的小猫一样不停地挣扎着，眼神里再次充满怨恨，“你这是… _强奸！_ ”

Washington动作一滞，出乎Alex的意料，真的抽出了手指。

Alex看不清Washington的表情，但见他坐了起来，松开了那只一直掐着Alex脖子的手。

但Alex还没来得及喘一口气，Washington便粗鲁地抓起他的大腿，强迫它们分开，并且跪在了Alex张开的大腿之间。

_一览无遗。_

“你说 _强奸_ 是吗，Alex？”Washington看着Alex，牢牢地抓着他企图挣脱的双腿。Washington的下体缓缓摩擦着Alex一张一合的穴口，似乎随时会 _就这么_ 进入。

“Sir？”Alex感受到后方传来的炙热与磨蹭，害怕得声线都开始不住地颤抖，“Sir…对不起…请住手…求您了…求您…”

他的眼泪把他漂亮的脸蛋弄得湿漉漉的。

Washington没有说话，只是一声轻笑。

翻开Alex穴口的嫩肉，顶端进去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在努力更了——！我太磨蹭了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 其实不太会写肉啊，所以写的会比较慢——  
> 谢谢观看！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

Washington可以清晰地感受到身下人的颤抖。

他的手掌用力抓着Alex的臀瓣，毫不客气地向前推送。

Alex向来才思敏捷的大脑此刻接近一片空白。他所能感受到的一切，便只有不断被扩大、撑满的身后。他绝望又无助地用双手捂住脸，但这根本遮不住他满脸的潮红与泪水。

“为什么…”Alex的词句在无法克制的喘息与呜咽中显得有些凌乱，“为…为什么是我…”

“放松点，Alexander，”Washington像是完全没听见一样，用手拍了拍Alex的屁股。

“妈的…”Alex咬牙呲齿，低声咒骂着，通红的眼睛死死盯着正在侵入他的男人，“如果…如果被别人知道了…你就完…唔！“

Alex的尾音骤然上扬，一声过分甜腻的、让Alex不敢相信这是他发出的呻吟，径直在空中绽放。

”看来是这里？“Washington对Alex微微笑了笑，停了下来。他不无贪婪地抚摸着Alex被他掐得通红的大腿根部，双手移到了Alex纤细像男孩一样的腰上。接着，他一点一点，极其缓慢，甚至可以说是及其恶劣地摩擦着那一点。

“唔…sir…sir…！”

Alex几乎无意识地喊着Washington，突如其来地快感打乱了他的阵脚。Washington刻意的缓慢就像是来自恶魔的诱引，汹涌如潮的快感在他体内一阵阵翻滚。Alex急促地呼吸着，企图在这罪恶的快感中找到一丝自我的平衡点，企图找回他破碎的理智——

“很舒服？”Washington低声问着，狠狠顶了一记，惹得Alex再次发出让他无地自容的声音。

“混蛋…”即便身后被人插着，即便满脸通红泪水阑干，Alex还是恨恨地骂着，“只要…只要我说出去，你就完了。”

“是吗。”Washington停下了动作——Alex绝不会承认自己在那一刻感到一丝空落——看着Alex企图威胁却毫无震慑力的脸，一只手滑上了他的膝盖，俯身，用鼻尖轻蹭，落下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你可以选择继续咒骂你的长官，也可以选择把这事说出去。”

Washington看着Alex，低头靠近他，就像是要接吻，

“但你觉得，他们是会充满正义感地帮助你呢，还是…… _一起操你呢？”_

Alex一瞬间说不出话来。

他当然，非常 _他妈的_ 清楚后果。

“混蛋！”Alex压低着嗓子朝自己的长官怒吼。

“你选择后者是吗，Alex？”

Washington声音低沉，当中的警告意味可以说是再明显不过了。

Alex颇有些绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“我只想问一个问题。”Alex动了动嘴唇，睁开眼，看着身上这个自己向来崇拜、向来尊敬、向来拥护的男人，语气里难掩一丝失望，“Sir，你用这种 _卑劣的_ 方法骗了多少士兵？”

当Alex双唇吐出“卑劣”这个词时，他清晰地看见Washington身形一僵。

接着——出乎Alex的意料，Washington对着他笑了，仿佛Alex说了什么天大的蠢话。Alex愤怒又不解地看着Washington，似乎亟待一个解释。

“Alexander，你以为我喜欢找你们这些年轻的士兵当床伴，是吗？”

Alex看着Washington带着嘲弄的双眼，有些迟疑地点了点头。

Washington摇摇头，那样子就像是Alex再次干了什么又天真又可笑的事情。Alex显然觉得被冒犯到了，皱起了眉，看起来更恼怒了。可他却没有说话，难得如此耐心地等待着Washington的解释。

但他暂时是等不到解释了。

一声轻哼不自觉从口中泄出，他不无惊恐地感受到身后填充物的移动。Washington环抱着他，那双手臂是那样得有力，Alex只觉得天旋地转呼吸困难，一切能感知到的便是自己体内再次席卷而来的快感与Washington落在他身上细密又绵长的一个个吻。Washington的冲撞凶猛而毫不留情，就像战场上密集又猛烈的炮点。而落在Alex双唇耳垂颈侧肩头的一个个吻却又偏偏带着一丝疼爱与温柔，就好像是情人之间久违的重逢。他别无他法，双腿环着Washington的腰，双手紧紧搂着Washington的脖子以找到一丝支撑。

Alex觉得自己快被这两种极端的感受撕裂了。

“我一直在看着你，Alexander。”Washington在Alex的耳边用气音说道，“在Nathaniel Green和Henry Know向你抛出橄榄枝之前，我就已经在留意你了。”

“我知道你非常喜欢阅读，无所不学无所不读。我知道你总是阅读写作直至深夜一两点才睡。我知道你平时说话时有不自觉咬嘴唇和咬手指的习惯。我知道你在军营中一直非常受欢迎，而且John Laurens与你的关系格外亲密。我知道Philip Schuyler有两个女儿都倾心于你。我知道你总是在追逐女色且相当喜欢沾花惹草，甚至在男人当中也毫不例外…说到这里，Alex，”

Washington看着一脸不可置信的Alex，语气里染上了不一样的色彩，“我有时候也会 _嫉妒。_ ”

“Sir，你……”

Alex少见的丧失了语言组织能力。

Washington没有让Alex说下去。他这次吻上了Alex的唇，并且格外温柔，让Alex更加无法思考眼下发生的一切。

“我说过，我早就想这么做了。”Washington用他粗糙的手指轻轻地把Alex前额凌乱的头发别去他的耳后，声音低得像是自言自语，“你在军营中演讲的时候，你在战场上奋战的时候，你在房间里专心致志地读书的时候，你在和其他副官打闹的时候，你在和我独处的时候……”

Washington没有继续说下去了。

但是他狠狠顶撞了Alex的敏感点，惹得Alex再次发出了那种让他自己面红耳赤的声音。

“Sir！”

Alex下意识地喊了一声。Washington看着他，其中的渴望是如此得直白，让Alex根本不敢与他对视。

“还不明白吗，Alexander？”Washington似乎叹了一口气，身下缓慢抽插着，一下又一下刺激着Alex的敏感点，“我知道你很聪明。”

Alex再次用手遮住了脸，小小的喘息依旧从他嘴里漏出来。

他要说什么？他该说什么？他能说什么？

眼前这个备受尊崇的最优秀的大陆总司令…喜欢自己的一个二十出头的年轻副官？

_这可能吗？_

Alex难以忘记两年前的那个耀武扬威的下午，一队由白马拉着的马车沿着百老汇大街游行，大摇大摆地经过了国王学院。他毫不惹眼地站在狂热的人群之中，远远地看着那个身着蓝色制服、肩披紫色绶带、帽子上插着一根羽毛的男人，正以一副高贵而庄严的姿态，威风凛凛地经过两边欢呼的人群。*

那就是大陆总司令。

那就是 _George Washington。_

Alex知道自己总有一天会去到那个男人的身边，他知道自己总有一天会得到所有人的认可。仅仅两年，那个他曾经只能在远处瞻望的男人，已经近得可以看清他眼中倒映的自己。

“了解自己的副官难道不是理所当然吗？”

Alex明明想用反驳的语气，听起来却像是情人之间的埋怨。

“那无数次想象操自己的副官也是理所当然的吗？”

Washington几乎是瞬间答复，语速飞快，还带有一丝不耐。

Alex怔住了。他偏过头，移开眼，看得出他尽管一时半会儿没找到反驳的话，可依旧不愿意相信Washington。

他知道自己不是不愿意相信。只是 _不敢_ 相信罢了。

这个身材高大、沉默寡言的男人，他总是那么得沉着、镇静且坚定。即便Alex观察力敏锐，而且作为Washington最为得力的副官也总是和他保持着密切的联系，可他绝对不敢说自己真正了解这个男人。即便他亲自为Washington写下了那么多来来往往的信件，即便他亲眼见过这个克制力非凡的男人暴怒亦或是失态的一面，Alex也从来不敢说他真正看懂了Washington。

人人都知道Washington非常喜欢他的这个年轻的副官，可Alex却从未在Washington的眼中找到一丝独属自己的波澜。他看向自己的眼里有鼓励也有喜悦，有愤怒也有担忧，可从未闪烁过不同于其他副官的火花。

Alex自以为深谙情场之道，他的红发，他的嘴唇，他的蓝紫色的双眼，没有哪一个不是引以为傲的手段。可似乎…Washington，这个该死的男人，从来都视若不见。

他甚至总是喜欢喊自己“son”，就像一个父亲，一个 _真正_ 的长辈。

而Alex他妈的一点也 _不想_ 他们的关系止步于此。

“Alex，”

耳边的轻唤一下子把Alex从思绪中拽了出来。他有点失神地看着Washington，看着他粗粗的手指卷起自己的一撮红发，就像吻他的发带那时轻吻他的头发。Washington看着他，深色的眼睛里多了很多Alex从来都奢求不及的东西，

_“我爱你。”_

* * *

_*这一段参考了《汉密尔顿传》中的描写！其实就是化用了！ ~~因为感觉好浪漫噢这就是一见钟情吧（cp脑对不起~~_

_原文：华盛顿从霍博肯渡口渡过哈得孙河来到纽约，乘坐着由一队白马拉的马车沿着百老汇大街游行，这支得意扬扬的队伍大摇大摆地经过了国王学院。在那个耀武扬威的夏天下午，亚历山大·汉密尔顿毫不惹人注目地站立在狂人的人群中，丝毫没有意识到，自己在两年内就会成为他现在看到的这位华盛顿将军最得力的助手。此时的华盛顿正在菲利普·斯盖勒少将的陪同下，身着蓝色制服，肩披紫色绶带，帽子上插着一根羽毛，以一副高贵而庄严的姿态，威风凛凛地经过两边欢呼的人群。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉拖了这么久呀！！！  
> 直到前几天收到评论还有kudos我才发现原来一周多没写了哈哈哈真的不好意思！！！  
> 总之，谢谢阅读！！！谢谢！！！


	4. Chapter 4

"我需要一位得力助手。"

Alex还记得Washington曾经看着他，手中还握着一支洁白的鹅毛笔。年长者挑着眉，等待着年轻人的回应。

Alex耳边只有自己雷鸣般的心跳。

正如此刻。

当爱这个字眼从Washington的口中出现时，Alex觉得心脏都漏跳了一拍。

_爱？_

他甚至不敢抬眼去直视Washington，他甚至不敢去推断这句话的真伪。

他真的可以被爱吗？

年少曲折又零散的童年与四处漂泊宛如一次性用品的爱，他经历得太多，也失去了太多。父亲的抛弃，母亲的逝去，小小的他和兄弟相依为命，辗转多处。

爱啊，有太多人对他说过爱了。他们笑着献给他一朵炽烈的玫瑰花，在耳边留下轻轻一句我爱你，然后扬长而去，甚至连花香也一并湮灭。

他也曾经珍视过那些玫瑰。可后来他也会笑着接过玫瑰花，唇边留下一个吻。

人们说他是婊子，说他浪荡又轻佻，说他四处留情，沾花惹草。

可他想要的，不过只是在暴风雨肆虐之时的一个温暖的拥抱。

他曾无数次仰望着Washington高大雄武的背影，是啊，这个男人，永远都目视前方，从来不曾回头看一下自己。

他若是回头…他若是稍稍回头，一定能看见一双眼里只有他的眼睛。

"Alex…？"

Washington的眼里不无担忧。他低眉注视着Alex，看着他怀里的男孩哭得泣不成声。他轻轻用拇指拭去Alex停不下来的眼泪，安抚地轻吻着他。

"别担心，Alex。我在这里，我永远都在。"

他抱着Alex，长长地吻着他的额头、眉心。

"我不做了，好吗？"Washington的声音很轻，"别哭，Alex。"他又顿了顿，吻着Alex的眼睑，"对不起。"

"混…你他妈的就是混蛋…"

Alex哭得上气不接下气，环着Washington脖子的手臂搂得更紧了。

"是的，我是。"Washington低声应着，"我确实是一个该死的混蛋。"

他微微起身，准备离开，"Alex，我向你保证，永远不会有下次…"

但他滞住了。Alex的手臂并没有要松开的样子。

他低头，对上了那双带着水汽的，漂亮的蓝紫色的眼睛。

"Ale-"

Alex搂着他的脖子吻了上来。

这个吻短暂又轻浅，就像蜻蜓点水。

但够了。

"说完…'我爱你'就想走，你不觉得你很混蛋吗，sir？"

Alex的眼睛还红红的，脸上的泪水还没有干。他带着那么点怨气看着Washington，脸已经红到脖子。

"还不懂吗？"

Alex看着尚未反应过来的Washington，急得差点要喊出来。

Washington狠狠亲了他一大口。

"My boy,"Washington看着Alex，眼里荡漾着笑意，"我想听你亲口说。"

Alex不满地哼哼了两声，不太好意思地转移了视线。

他无法直视Washington的双眼…感觉看了，就再也出不来了。

_"我爱你。"_

他说。

然后彼此交换了一个无比甜腻的吻。

往后的故事便不必多说，不过Alex三天没能下床也许值得一提。

男人之间久别重逢的爱情与无休无止的做爱几乎要占据他们生活的一半。Washington从来都注视着Alex，注视着这朵最漂亮也最炽热的玫瑰。

他一直都知道，那一双蓝紫色的眼睛里只有自己。

而往后更漫长的岁月里，他们的眼里也将只有彼此。

* * *

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！真的非常感谢呀！！！
> 
> 很抱歉拖了这么久却迎来这么草率的结尾，主要是真的不知道该怎么写了，但又希望能有个结局什么的…（然后也不想写肉了，肉好难，乌乌
> 
> 总之…感谢观看！！！  
> whamilton万岁！！！液！！！


End file.
